Kirby's Mega Soccer
Kirby's Mega Soccer is a game by Nintendo and Coke Dimensions. It is for the Wii and Nintendo DSX. It's a Kirby Soccer game that is similar to Mario Strikers Charged. Gameplay Controls and Basic Gameplay On the Wii, it's similar to Mario Strikers Charged. You move around with the Nunchuck, and you kick/pass to someone with A. To shoot, you hold B for a few seconds and press A to shoot a goal. You control the character who has the ball. If the ball is near you but you need to rush to get it, you press C to inhale it closer to you, but if you're a Knight, you knock it with your sword. You use the D-Pad to tackle or nudge other players to steal the ball from them. The + button pauses the game, and the - button allows you to change players. Standing in the way of the ball and quickly pressing B when it touches you allows you to trap the ball. On the DSX, it's different. You move around with the touch screen. You kick/pass by touching where you want the ball to go. You nudge/tackle with the D-Pad, and you inhale with A. START/SELECT pauses the game, and X/Y allows you to change players. Quickly touching the ball with the stylus when it touches you traps it. Everything else is pretty much the same. Powerups In this game, there are powerups which appear randomly. There are 3 powerups: Tornado, Machine, and Wand. Tornado sends the ball to you and knocks out all players in its path. Machine makes all of your teammates get a ball. Wand gives you a random copy ability (see Copy Abilities section) if you are a Kirby. If you're a knight, you get faster, and if you're a Waddle Dee/King Dedede, you either get a hammer (Waddle Dee) or your hammer gains power (King Dedede), making tackles and nudges stronger. A feature on the DSX allows you to blow into the mic to make the Tornado bigger. Super Shots Super Shots happen when you score a goal. After the score, you gain a Super Shot to use whenever you need to during the game. A Knight's Super Shot is slashing with his sword. A Kirby's Super Shot is inhaling and blowing the ball. King Dedede's Super Shot is hitting the ball with his hammer, and a Waddle Dee's Super Shot is the same as Kirby's unless the Waddle Dee has a hammer, which is the same as Dedede's. To use a Super Shot, you either press Z on the Wii Remote or tap your character twice on the DSX. Super Shots give you four seconds to aim, or they fly in the direction you're facing. Copy Abilities A feature unique to Kirbys are Copy Abilities, given randomly when a Wand is used by a Kirby. The Copy Abilities and their purposes are listed below: *Fire (The Ball "burns" the player that it hits) *Ice (The Ball freezes the player it hits) *Plasma (The Ball goes faster) *Stone (The Ball knocks down the player that it hits) *Wheel (You "drive" the ball around) *Ghost (The Ball and you are both invisible to all opponents) Teams You get to make up your own team name, and choose your team players. You must have one King Dedede, at least one Knight, and at least two Kirbys. Waddle Dees are optional. The Kirbys and Knights come in different colors, while Dedede's wear different jerseys. Waddle Dees always look the same. King Dedede is usually a goalie, but Kirbys and Knights can guard the goal as well. Waddle Dees cannot be goalies. You choose the seven players to play on your team, and the ones starting on the field. Then a team name, color, and logo. Characters Playable Characters The playable characters and the colors they come in are listed below. *Kirby; comes in Pink, Blue, Red, White, Yellow, Green, and Purple *Knight: comes in Green, Blue, Silver and Yellow *King Dedede: comes in blue, white, red, pink, black, yellow, and green (note: this is the jersey) *Waddle Dee: does not change color Character Stats NPCs The NPCs have roles on the field. *Bronto Burt; the Referee who always speaks through a text box at the start of a game, the end of a break/start of a break, when a player is switched, etc. Anything that would cause a referee to speak up. *Cappys; The spectators, crowd members, etc. Rarely, some will interview you with two questions. *Chillys; The spectators, only at Chilly's fortress. Also, a Chilly is the referee here. Fields These are the fields to play on. Dreamland Official Field The basic field. Sometimes, Whispy Woods will pop up, and so will other trees. You will have to shoot the ball at the trees to break them, and for Whispy, you have to either Super Shot him or wait for him to go away. Sometimes, Whispy Woods will summon more Whispy Woods' that you have to avoid running in to. This is the field with the shortest distance between the goals. Dedede's Castle Basement Here, rocks may roll around or fall on you, and monsters may want to attack you. It is a tall field with some secret passageways. Occasionally, earthquakes will occur and everything will be jumbled around. All Tutorials take place here. This is the field with the best traction. Halberd Bridge The Halberd Bridge is a dangerous field, as lasers can shoot you and you may fall off. Sometimes, Meta Knight will appear and get in the game. Wind takes an effect here that can blow in any direction. Chilly Fortress This is a slippery field. Snowmen will pop up unexpectedly, and Chillys will try to freeze you here. Towers may also lift you up high, or bring you down low. Interestingly, Kirby is most likely to gain the Ice ability from a wand here. This is the field with the worst traction. Checker Knights From the game Kirby Air Ride, Checker Knights comes as a field, complete with the checker and everything. In the spirit of Kirby Air Ride, vehicles from the game will crash, and go through this field and interrupt the game. Sometimes they may even score a goal! Nebula Belt The Nebula Belt, also from Kirby Air Ride, is a popular Kirby location that takes the form of a field in this game. Bosses such as Kracko and Marx appear and wreak havoc, and sometimes Warpstars will crash and burn on the field. Meteors will do this as well. Sometimes, things will go dark and you can't see a thing. Also, here, like Halberd Bridge, you can fall off. Occasionally, black holes may open and suck anything in. You, the ball, anything. Even tornadoes, powerups, enemies, even Marx can get sucked in there. Green Greens Greens Greens is where the X League is held, and can only be played at after you beat story mode. Whispy Woods appears here, too, and will blow the ball away or blow you away! Apples and Bombs fall from the sky, as do random blocks and obstacles. If an Apple hits you on the head, you are temporarily stunned. Bombs will separate you from the ball, and cause an explosion. Another dangerous thing that happens here is that sections of the ground will crumble at random, and you can fall through! Occasionally Dyna Blade will appear and wreak havoc. This is the field with the longest distance between the goals. Modes Scrimmage The Scrimmage mode is a practice match, first team to five or seven points wins. A good mode for honing skills. Everything is decided randomly, except that the opponent difficulty is always Rival. Powerups are always there, and they always have the normal difficulty. You cannot choose your opponents; they are completely random. Also, Waddle Dees are not allowed in scrimmages. The thing that makes a scrimmage unique (for the better part) is that you can set handicaps, something you cannot do in Exhibition. Story Pit your team against other teams in the KLS (Kirby League Soccer) as you vie to make it to the X League, the elite tournament. Win different leagues, held at different stadiums to make it to the X League held at Green Greens. Here is the list of tournaments: *Dreamland League *King's Tourney *Meta Knight's League *Snow Tournament *Checker League *Nebula Cup *X League Exhibition Not much different from Scrimmage, but you get to pick your rules and difficulty. You can choose whether it's a single game, a 2 out of 3 game, or a 3 out of 5 game. You can choose however many points to win-any number under twenty-one. You can toggle powerups on and off. You can choose the probability of powerups. You can choose the strength of the other team: Rookie, Rival, Veteran, Professional, All-Star, or Champion. You can even decide what players are on the opponent's team. Tutorial The Tutorial mode guides you through the basics, and teaches you the rules and controls. They all take place at Dreamland Official Field. You can choose to be taught about the topics below: *Kicking, Passing, and Shooting *Goalie Control *Super Shots *Traction *Enemies and Obstacles *Powerups and Copy Abilities Kicking, Passing and Shooting shows you the differences between the three, and shows you who you control. It also tells you about inhaling. Goalie Control is rather short, but tells you the controls of a goalie. Super Shots shows you how to use a Super Shot and aim a Super Shot. Traction is also short, but teaches you about traction. Enemies and Obstacles is a tutorial on Enemies, what they can do, the Major Enemies, and how to dodge obstacles. Finally, Powerups and Copy Abilities teaches you the purpose and shows you how to use all three of the powerups, as well as the benefits of Copy Abilities. Trivia *Chillys replace Cappys when at Chilly Fortress. *Kirby League Soccer (KLS) is a parody of Major League Soccer (MLS). *Dyna Blade disappears if you shoot at it. *Nebula Belt has no audience. *Whispy Woods appears in Green Greens in various games, yet he is not in Green Greens in this game. He is in Dreamland Official Field. *Kracko and Marx cannot be destroyed unless a black hole opens. They go away after two goals are scored. *If King Dedede is not a goalie at Halberd Bridge, they are more likely to get hit by lasers. *When Meta Knight appears in the game, he can score on either side. Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:2009 Category:Rated E Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Football Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Kirby (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games